The Horrible Tale of BathTime
by redex
Summary: MugenJin. Waterfall. Soap. Sex. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.


Mugen's head tilted to the side as he attempted to look around a strategically placed bush in front of the waterfall. The line of Jin's body curved gracefully in its nudity and the water followed that contour perfectly. His skin was still unnaturally pale in Mugen's opinion, and combined with his long, unbound hair it made him almost look like a woman. Almost. 

Not many women were that well-muscled, flat-chested, and had such an impressive... censored area. 

He had intended to sneak up behind the samurai and do something that would hopefully entice at least a flicker of flame in those kicked-dog solemn eyes, but clearly he had underestimated the other man. Of course, Jin usually liked to bathe alone, but obviously something was different this time around.

"So you finally decide to join me. And here I was, thinking you would have to be dragged in the direction of soap."

Said sandalwood soap was already being put to use on one person's body, and Mugen took a step back instinctively before it could go anywhere near his own.

"That shit is bad for you," he growled, sidling sideways as Jin finally turned to face him. There was an unholy gleam in those eyes, and Mugen knew a trap after he stepped in it. "Its unhealthy," he continued weakly, eyeing any possible escape routes. 

It would be embarrassing to have to run naked back to the camp, but he would rather endure Fuu's taunting and Jin's silent triumph than be i washed /i . And that was saying something.

However, before he had a chance to sprint away, that gleam in Jin's eyes became more obvious and the trap was sprung.

A few moments and bruises later, Mugen was pouting as he sat under the waterfall's harsh cascade and allowed nimble fingers to work through his hair. Every couple of moments he heard an irritable sigh and a tug that meant another patch of hair was being deemed irrevocably tangled and cut out. He had struggled the first few times, but it only lead to larger patches being sliced by Jin's knife. 

"I hope you're still washing down there."

The mildly mocking tone made him grit his teeth and rub even harder at his skin with the harsh soap. i Washing /i was for women, not real men! He would have to remember that taunt for the next time Jin wasn't holding a knife very close to his head. 

He had just wanted a good grapple, maybe a quick grope or two! This i cleaning /i business was way over and beyond any plans Mugen may have had for his afternoon. Sex, yes, bathing, i no /i . 

And then Jin took the soap from his hand, set his knife to the side, and an incomprehensible moan slipped out of Mugen's lips, surprising the both of them. That felt - i good /i .

Pressing his head back against the massaging hands, he felt a little interest stir down below. Perhaps there was going to be sex after all! Perhaps this 'hair-washing' i wasn't /i so bad!

"Mmmm..."

Mugen had never been any good at censoring himself; the pleasure of having Jin's nimble fingers caressing his scalp like that... When he lent his head back towards Jin's body, he realized where he was positioned, and a feral grin crossed his lips. 

Spinning around suddenly, he endured a few pulled hairs for the pleasure of seeing Jin surprised and perhaps just as interested as Mugen himself. How satisfying. Smiling quite fiendishly, Mugen reached up and pressed the stilled hands back against his hair, looking up challengingly as his other hand held Jin's hips still. Licking his lips, he got up onto his knees despite the stony ground and took the half-hard length into his mouth. He i knew /i Jin's overwashed pale skin was blushing as he slid his tongue over the head of his cock.

A surprised gasp reached his ears, but the fingers didn't stop. 

Mugen's own needs were becoming urgent rather quickly at the new sensation, and he was definitely not one to ignore his own needs. His free hand quickly moved southward. He was good at this - he i knew /i he was good at this. As he bobbed his head under the deafening stream of water, Jin's hands quickly clenched into his newly cut and washed hair. 

He tasted Jin's cum before he reached his own, but there was not much difference. Only a slight win in this situation, but gratifying nevertheless as the sword-hardened hands carefully removed themselves from his mass of dark hair and he sat back on his ass thankfully, cleaning his own hand in the water distractedly. 

Yes, it was worth it, even if Fuu giggled herself to death for a week while the patches in his hair grew back. 

"You're much more attractive when you're clean, you know."

"I thought you liked me because I was dirty."

"Hm. Perhaps. But the outside does not necessarily reflect the inside."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't I show you." 


End file.
